Pets
No jogo Idle Poring, pets são uma parte chave, tanto no poder do personagem quanto na habilidade de obter itens e materiais necessários no progresso do jogo e capacidade fim de jogo (end game). Pets são divididos em duas categorias chaves sendo Pets de exploração, e Pets de combate. Pets são coletados de várias formas como: loterias diárias na loja gratuitas e por rubis (cash), aquisição em eventos, ou quando um personagem renasce ganha um ovo raro de ser adquirido, que geralmente contem um MVP. Sweeping Maps Pet Pieces podem ser coletadas através do mapa após derrogar o boss no estagio liberasse o "saquear". Saqueando-se um mapa o player recebera recompensas baseadas no progresso e leveis do jogador, dessas recompensas o mais desejado são as Pet Pieces ganhados por cada mapa em particular. Pet Pieces Pet Pieces são itens obtidos de varias formas diferentes durante o decorrer do jogo. Cada Pet Piece é representado por um fragmento do pet em particular, e após o jogador coletar as peças, poderão ser sintetizados se tornando um pet de exploração. Synthesis Pets podem ser sintetizados coletando-se um numero exato de peças. O número exato de peças requeridas para sintetizar um pet depende do quão raro ele é. É encourajado sintetizar pets o quanto mais breve possível, e melhora-los respectivamente enquanto se usa a exploração, onde será possível a ajuda de runes após o renascimento do personagem pela primeira vez. Raridade Pets são divididos entre 5 raridades distintas com diferentes efeitos proporcionais ao poder de capacidade de combate do pet e status: * Muito Comum (Branco) pet requer 10 peças * Comum (Verde) pet requer 20 peças * Incomum (Azul) pet requer 50 peças * Raro (Roxo) pet requer 80 peças * Lendário (Laranja) pet requer 100 peças Boosts nos Pontos de Stats Cada pet de exploração tem um ponto de status que irá melhorar o personagem equipado. O poder do melhoramento depende do nível de exploração do pet e do nível de familiaridade do pet. Ainda não há nenhuma fórmula conhecida para calcular a quantidade pela qual um pet vá melhorar qualquer status particular, mas parece existir uma correlação entre a força do melhoramento e a raridade do pet, com a raridade épica fornecendo o maior e a raridade comum fornecendo o menor. Você pode encontrar a quantidade exata pela qual um pet equipado está aumentando seu personagem navegando para a aba "Pet" no menu do jogo principal e tocando no pet em questão. O aumento de estatísticas será rotulado como "Attribute" na versão inglesa do jogo. Traços de Exploração Traços de Exploração são obtidos ao sintetizar um pet e ao avançar o nível de familiaridade do pet. Traços de Exploração são habilidades passivas para pets que afetam várias ramificações de Pet Exploration. Os traços podem afetar a chance de sucesso contra um inimigo ou tipo de inimigo específico ao explorar, afetar a quantidade de XP adquirida pelo pet em questão e/ou seus aliados e afetar a taxa de sucesso de explorar em determinados tipos de terreno. A lista abaixo contém todos os traços de exploração atualmente conhecidos: * Bane of Farplane (+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Farplane) * Bane of Geographical (+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Geografica) * Bane of Gregarious(+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Gregoriana) * Bane of Peculiar(+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Peculiar) * Bane of Predatory(+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Predatória) * Bane of Undead(+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Morto-Vivo) * Bane of Wild (+ chance de derrotar monstros de raça Selvagem) * Burst of Energy (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando por menos de 7 horas) * Endurance (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando por mais de 7 horas) * Explore Expert (+ chance de sucesso para todas as explorações -sem condições-) * Forest Adaptation (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando numa área florestal) * Friend of Farplane(+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Farplane) * Friend of Geographical(+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Geografica) * Friend of Gregarious(+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Gregoriana) * Friend of Peculiar (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Peculiar ) * Friend of Predatory(+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Predatória) * Friend of Undead(+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Morto-Vivo) * Friend of Wild(+ chance de sucesso quando explorando com um pet da raça Selvagem) * Plain Adaptation (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando em planícies) * Ranges Adaptation (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando em cordilheiras) * Swamp Adaptation (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando em pântanos) * Top Student (+ experiência base recebida por esse pet pela exploração) * Underground Adaptation (+ chance de sucesso quando explorando em uma área subterrânea) Capacidade de Exploração Exploration pets by default start with a single exploration capacity and through advancement they will gain another. The primary and only use of a pet's exploration capacity is to increase the success rate of exploration expeditions, and the way this works is very simple. Opposing monsters in the exploration menu will have symbols next to their monster icon when an exploration is tapped and expanded upon. The symbol/s next to the monster indicate the exploration capacity of the enemy monster/s. Matching the exploration capacities of your pet/s against the exploration capacities of the enemy monsters will drastically increase your exploration chance and in the best case scenario when all of the opponent monsters have their exploration capacities matched by friendly pets the success rate of an exploration will always be 100%. Capacidade de Combate Each pet by default has a particular combat capacity. Combat capacities can include effects such as but not limited to: * Recovering HP or SP when dealing damage (Horned Imp, Seductive Snakes) * Increasing damage from abilities (Giant Dragon) * Increasing physical or magical damage dealt (Deniro, Punk Imp, General Ghoul, Big Ears, Andre, Silkworm, Elder Big Ears, Ogre Fighter, Deviruchi,Toxic Mummy, Vitata, Akbarum, Lava Golem, Super Bat, Scarf Imp, Mummy, Gourmandises, Reaper, Blue Juice, Big Eye Ghost, Archer Orc, Warrior Orc, Flying Swordfish, Wolf Cub, Pirate Skeleton, Lich, Forest Fox) * Reducing damage taken from physical or magical sources (Venemous Worm, Yellow Mollusks, Beholder, Gluttony, Piere, Vicious Cactus, Ghoul, Ogre Soldier, Skeleton Soldier, Evil Big Ears, Horned Reaper, Molar, Skeleton Archer, Green Jelly, Familiar, Tree Monster, Hornet, Jesuitrat-Face, Bigear Soldier, Lethal Beetle, Water Snake, Fountain Bug, Mistress, Leader Ghoul, Flying Piranha, Orc Berserker, Death Mage, Totem Cactus, Leader Orc) * Providing a greater chance to receive items when smelting (Golden Ghoul) * Reducing the SP required to cast a skill (Smelly Teeth) * Periodically avoid an enemy attack (Silly Imp) * Increase gold income from enemies (Holy Beetle) * Producing extra items from slain enemies (Green Dragon) * Increasing a characters critical strike multiplier (Pharaoh, Maya) * Adding an extra mini-critical attack to a character (Tigerino) * Reduce the time between finding enemies (Mummy King) * Convert damage taken to either physical or magical (Devil Housekeeper, Devil Maid) * Increase the duration of debuffs (Wild Wolf) * Providing a stacking damage buff upon evasion (Griffin) * Increase the damage dealt to enemies with debuffs (Golden Fox) * Increase the time limit on boss battles (King of Little Devils) * Decrease the duration of debuffs on the character (Iron Imp) Equivalent Chart https://www.reddit.com/r/IdlePoring/comments/70tsga/idle_poring_vs_idle_monster/ Alimentos do Pet Antes de um pet poder ser avançado para o próximo nível de familiaridade, ele deve primeiro ser alimentado até que sua estatística de intimidade seja cumprida alimentando-a com uma quantidade adequada de alimentos para pets. O alimento para pets é encontrado principalmente através da exploração e através da loteria de shopping grátis e premium. O alimento para pets vem em quatro raridades diferentes, desde o pior até o melhor: comum (verde), pouco comum (azul), raro (roxo), épico (laranja). O rendimento potencial de alimentos para pets pode ser aumentado alimentando doces de estimação para um pet ao lado de alimentos para pets (o que significa dentro da mesma "alimentação"). Doce Pet candy give a chance for any pet feeding to perform a "critical hit" which will increase the intimacy yield from a round of pet feeding if successful. Pet candy comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (Green), Uncommon (Blue), Rare (Purple) and Epic (Orange). Intimidade do Pet Before a pet can be advanced to the next familiarity level it first must be at maximum intimacy for the previous level (which will only be visible once reaching the next explore level multiple of 20). Increasing pet intimacy can be achieved by feeding a pet either solely with pet food or with both pet food and pet candy. Exploração Pets can be sent on exploration missions to recover items and gain experience. Exploration is a key way to gain many items such as gems and star material as well as being one of the very few ways to obtain gear set modifiers. The maximum number of concurrent exploration ventures is capped at 8 for non VIP or SVIP players. Level de Exploração Each time a pet completes an exploration mission it is granted experience points towards its next explore level. Each explore level gained provides a minor increase in a pets stat point boost. When the explore level of a pet reaches the levels 10, 30, 60 and 80 it will be granted the option to advance in familiarity level for a price paid in gold and pet food. Advancing a pet in familiarity level will also increase the effect of the pet's combat capacity. Refinando o Pet Explore Traits and pet skills can be "polished" to reach a desired combination of skills and traits on any pet. Polishing a pet means that the player is opting to select a Pet Skill or Explore Trait already possessed by a pet and "re-roll" it into a new one to produce the desired outcome. Polishing the explore traits or combat capacity of a pet has a few key advantages being: * Producing a skill which generates bonus XP from exploration for itself and/or adjacent pets in the same exploring expedition (particularly helpful for obtaining second Reincarnation) * Increasing the chance for a pet to succeed in their exploration * Bolster and increase the combat effectiveness of combat pets Level de Familiaridade Quando um pet alcança os níveis de evolução 10, 30, 60 e 80, ganha a opção de avançar seu nível de familiaridade. Avançar um nível de familiaridade de pet dá três benefícios principais: # O aumento de estatísticas para o animal de estimação aumentará, dando uma porcentagem maior do Status Boost como um bônus. # O pet ganhará um novo recurso da Explore. # capacidade de combate do pet irá aumentar. For certain Job Changes and Reincarnations you will be required to have pet/s of a certain familiarity level so advancing pets when possible is advantageous both progress-wise and combat-wise. Ovos Atualmente a único modo conhecido de receber um item de Ovo de Pet no jogo é reencarnar. Reencarnar um personagem resultará em que esse personagem seja dotado de um ovo de pet de raridade laranja (Lendário) que produzirá um pet de raridade laranja (Lendário) aleatório quando usado. Raids Races currently do not affect the function of pets in any observable way outside of the explore function. Particular explore traits will increase the effectiveness of an exploration dependent on the race of the pet/s involved. Pets can belong to one of the seven currently known races: * Farplane * Geographical * Gregarious * Peculiar * Predador * Undead * Selvagem Pets de Exploração Os pets que ainda não foram transformados são considerados animais de exploração. A principal diferença entre animais de exploração e pets de combate é a quantidade de estatísticas brutas fornecidas. Considerando que um pet de combate oferecerá um conjunto completo de atributos (HP, SP, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF, HIT, EVA, CRI, ATK Speed, Control-free & Chant), um animal de exploração só oferece uma bônus de atributo único. Os pets de exploração oferecem benefícios únicos quando equipados, como a capacidade de combate oferecida por esse pet específico e o aumento de uma estatística específica. Combat Pets/Pet Transformation Ao reencarnar pela segunda vez, você terá acesso a Combat Petss. Uma vez que um pets alcança um nível de exploração de 100, pode se tornar um pets de combate através da transformação. Os pets de combate têm um conjunto de habilidades e um layout de equipamento como um herói. É altamente recomendável ter mais de um, mas menos de quatro animais de combate, antes de passar pelo segundo processo de reencarnação. Quando você reencarnou pela segunda vez, os pets de batalha máxima que você pode usar ao mesmo tempo são três e deixar qualquer barraca aberta diminuirá o seu progresso através da sua segunda corrida de reencarnação. Encontre abaixo os requisitos de desbloquear cada slot para o animal de combate: Também vale a pena notar que os pets de combate possuem um conjunto completo de atributos que não são diferentes de um personagem (HP, SP, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF, HIT, EVA, CRI, ATK Speed, Control-free & Chant) em oposição aos pets exploratórios que oferecem apenas um atributo único ao personagem e uma capacidade de combate. Esta é, em grande parte, o motivo de o facto de ter uma lista completa de pets de combate aumentará a sua eficácia de combate, incrível, em oposição à reencarnação, o mais rapidamente possível e a ter vagas vazias de carros de combate enquanto tenta avançar. A principal diferença no avanço de um pet de combate em comparação com o avanço de um pet explorador é a necessidade de peças para pets. Enquanto avançar, os pets explorados exigem que a intimidade do pet seja maxida e, em seguida, uma soma de ouro paga não pode ser dita para os pets de combate, então você deve garantir que você mantenha peças de estimação para seus pets de combate enquanto você progride. Pet Skills As habilidades dos pets serão muito rapidamente necessárias para avançar depois que um personagem reencarnou pela segunda vez. Enfrentar os adversários com mais dos pets colocará o personagem em grande desvantagem e efetivamente lhes proporcionará menos slots de habilidades com os quais infligir dano e doenças de status. As habilidades dos pets podem ser equipadas da mesma forma que as habilidades de personagem, com um número variável de slots disponíveis para preencher, mas um conjunto maior de habilidades disponíveis para escolher. Level Caps Levels Caps are at 10, 30, 60, 80, and 100 Recomendado Pré-Renascer Pós-Renascer Pode usar estes pets de combate Category:General Category:Grimoire